The present invention relates to an impact-resistant modified polyamide moulding compound which is suitable in particular for the production of containers having a good oxygen barrier and low-temperature impact strength. Furthermore, the present invention relates to containers which are produced from the thermoplastic polyamide moulding compound. In particular, storage or transport containers for industrial chemicals, agrochemicals, the cosmetic industry, pharmaceutical industry or foodstuffs industry can be produced from the polyamide moulding compound according to the invention.
Modified polyamide moulding compounds which are suitable for the production of containers are already known from prior art. Thus EP 1 752 492 relates to a thermoplastic propellant barrier resin composition which, in addition to a polyamide, a modified polyolefin or a styrene copolymer, essentially consists of a polyolefin.
EP 1 942 296 discloses a multilayer hydraulic pipe having a layer made of a blend of polyamide 610 as main component, an amorphous or microcrystalline polyamide based on MXDA or PXDA and an impact modifier.
The high content of polyolefins or polyamide 610 in such resin compositions causes however a low oxygen barrier and, in the case of the polyolefin, has in addition a disadvantageous effect on the notch-impact strength and the result of the Gelbo Flex test of the resins.